Tomorrow is Another Day
by Usako3000
Summary: Takes off after "Never Fade Away". The battle rages on as the Fang Gang fight for their lives. Angel's dream of slaying a dragon fades ... until Buffy and her slayers make an appearance!


**Original Author's Note: **So, Angel's over. And I couldn't let it end like that! I'm sure in a mere few hours this board will be flooded with new fanfictions, probably all with this same idea as well, there's no other way.

This fic'll probably be only a few chapters long, to tie up all the loose ends left by the incredible series that I still can't believe is over!

Well, on with the fic ….

**Revised Note: July 30****th**** 2010: **As much as it would have been fun to make this original one shot into something more, it shall remain a one shot.

* * *

**Tomorrow is Another Day**

* * *

"**L**et's get to work." His previous words rang clearly in his head as a sword found its target in his arm.

Work didn't even sum up what the misfit crew of four were undergoing at the moment. Not even twenty minutes into the fight, and they were all bloody, bruised and broken. Even Angel, still supercharged from the blood he had sucked from Hamilton was wounded and lagging. The thousands of demons had swept over them in mere seconds, and they had been forced to scale the fence behind them and fight as they ran.

It was a clearly losing battle. Gunn was in no state to keep moving, his ten minutes of life having extended, but quickly running out, and though he was throwing bullets from the guns he packed, he had to be supported by Illyria as the group ran. Illyria herself was hindered by her charge, but she was determined to keep him safe, her hands making quick work of anything which came near to approaching him.

Secretly, Angel was impressed by the blue haired whatever-she-was, her blows were deadly and she managed to mow down as many, if not more demons than Angel and Spike together.

The demons surged forward, the dragon Angel had been hoping to slay swirling overhead.

Angel's sword mowed through three demons in a single swipe, but he quickly found himself knocked to the ground as a particularly large, green, spotted creature leapt on top of him. His sword went spiralling to his left and before Angel could punch his way out of the body lock he found his head being slammed repeatedly into the ground.

"Well," He coughed, spitting out blood, "You don't have a stake or fire, so do your best."

The demon's three teeth came into view as it brandished a particularly nasty looking knife.

"Ah. That'll do." Angel quipped.

He stared up at the demon as the knife glinted in the light, the growls and screeches of the thousands of others monsters only background music to the roaring in his ears.

Unfortunate. Indeed. Angel had always hoped to have an impressive death, and dying in a crowd of drooling things really didn't fit that bill.

It was just as well, Angel's dark eyes met the demon's, this was hopeless. It was over. He stared fearlessly upward and waited for death to strike.

The demon's head was lopped of in a flash of silver.

Angel looked up to meet playful blue eyes.

"Buffy?"

"Should I have yelled "Fore?" when I did that?" The blond smiled, her slayer scythe in hand.

Angel got to his feet and looked around in disbelief.

Hundreds of girls, dressed in war worthy clothes, were sweeping into the alleyways. Helicopters were flying overhead, with men in uniform dropping from them, guns and swords in tow.

"I called in some reinforcements." Buffy looked over at him, "I'm about the planning and overachieving now."

Angel's eyes moved over to his left where Willow stood, glowing a bright golden color that spread through the battlefield in a thin line, killing all the demons it came in contact with. Gunn was behind her, looking healed but pouting furiously and staring at the fight with envy. Illyria and Spike were now dicing their way through the declining numbers of beasts.

"Uh?"

Buffy's eyebrow rose, "Nice to see your vocabulary's improved. Come on," She punched him in the shoulder, "Did you really think I would get that goodbye message and not do something? You're supposed to be the eater of my cookies, Angel." She looked sheepish, "That is, you're my cookiemonster … Wait, what I mean …" She sighed, "I'll just give up trying to be smooth, now."

Angel nodded weakly.

She tossed him a sword, "Ready to kick some more ass?" Buffy surveyed the field, "Though you might have to pry some demons away from the girls. They're pretty bloodthirsty." She nodded, "I'm very proud."

At that moment the dragon howled and swooped down on top of the crowd. Buffy covered her head as its teeth snapped at them. In one swift move, Angel leapt forward, flipped over two demons and a slayer below him and landed onto the dragon's back.

The dragon reared back furiously, its wings crashing together over Angel's body.

Angel scowled, shaking his head, then with one quick swipe slashed through the throat of the dragon. Blood spurted forward like a fountain as the body shuddered, twitched and fell flat against the ground.

He looked up at Buffy and the nearby Spike who were looking at him in awe, "What? I wanted to kill a dragon."

**The End**

**NOTE: **In case you're confused, those men in uniform? Think about Riley … originally when this was a longer story it would have been explained further on.

Read and Review please! I know Reviews are small in this community, but I would appreciate them!


End file.
